Sex tape
by Horriblefreak
Summary: "I think we just made our first sex tape."


It's been a while. My apologies. Please review. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks :)

* * *

The job of a secretary is not easy. You have to take care of your boss's business. Professionally and sometimes, personal matters too. But when the clock strikes 5, I am relieved of my secretary duties and assume the role of a boyfriend instead. Except my boyfriend is also my boss. You might think that office sex will be kinky and an office romance is exciting, well yes, it is exactly that. Just that if my boss doesn't shed his work face, I can't either. Tonight I have to bring dinner to my boyfriend/boss, he who is a workaholic. I wonder if I am bringing the dinner as a boyfriend or as a secretary. It's been a week since we did anything that can be considered romantic or loving. And every time I bring him dinner this past week, I end up doing more work alongside him as well. It is beginning to suck more than a little. Despite that, I can't say a word to him. I want to be anything but a burden. This is such a bother.

"Hey," I say, a little less enthused, as I push through his office door bearing food.

"Hey, honey," he answers, a little distracted.

I put the food on his table and turn to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asks when he realize that I am not upholding our tradition to eat dinner together.

"Home," I say.

"You've eaten already?"

"Nope. I plan to eat at home. On the couch. In front of a television," I reply curtly.

"Are you pissed about something? Why won't you eat with me?"

He finally puts his work down and walks over to where I am standing, concern written all over his face. He takes my hands in his and looks me in the eye.

"Are you mad because I haven't spent much time with you this past week?"

"You got to do what you got to do." I averted my eyes. I am afraid that they will betray my true intentions of not wanting to leave.

He presses his mouth against my ear. I can feel his wet breath as he whispers, "You know what they say, all work and no play will make Draco a very boring boy." Then he gropes my ass for emphasis.

"Well," I pull his hands away from my buttcheeks and say, "I am sure there are many people out there that will be tempted by this offer."

"Are you asking me to go look for someone else?" He sounds a little outraged and I would not blame him. What I have just said did cross some lines.

"Not like I want you to. But I don't want to be here just for the sex either."

"We eat dinner together too," he says, "I don't do that with people I only want to have sex with."

"Oh, so you think you can score without even an invitation to dinner?" I challenge.

"Yes. I normally just buy them a drink and they would follow me out the door even before they finish that drink."

"Good! Then you won't have a hard time looking for someone to spend tonight with. I'm leaving." My irritation is growing by the second. How dare he boast about his past conquests when I am so obviously annoyed with him? I turn around to exit by the door but he closed it with magic before I could get to it.

"Now what?" I whip around and glare at him.

"Stay," he says, using a tone between a command and a plea.

"It's after 5, you are not the boss of me anymore."

"This has nothing to do with what time it is. You are my lover and I don't want you to walk out on me when you are so mad at me." He closes the distance between us and pulls me into an embrace. I can smell the last of his cologne mixed in with his natural scent. "I might have said something wrong just now. You know how much of a straight shooter I am. Come on, forgive me?"

"Fine. I forgive you. Now let go." I am not resisting but I am not reciprocating either.

"Man, you are inconsolable tonight. Okay, it's my fault for neglecting you for so long. I am willing to accept any punishment. What do I have to do to be forgiven?"

"I have had enough of working overtime. I want to go home, take a bath and read a book. So let go, will you?"

"Of course not! You are still mad at me!" He is sounding more and more like a child. Which is cute but he can't "cute" himself out of this sticky situation tonight.

"Well, if all you do is have dinner with your boyfriend on top of all his documents, fall asleep on his office couch and then return home only for a shower, you would be mad too."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. I will make it up to you, I promise."

"When exactly?"

"The case closes tomorrow, so after that I am all yours."

"Great! See you tomorrow then. You can let go now."

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"I will love you tomorrow. As much as you want."

"You can't love me now?"

"Let's see. You are still working, so by right you are still my boss. If I love my boss too, my boyfriend is going to be jealous."

"I promise you he won't be. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"But I want to take a well deserved bath."

"We'll do that together tomorrow and I will make it worth the wait."

"Then I at least want my couch. I am sick of trying not to spill dinner onto your documents."

"I have a couch here. We can eat there."

"Television?"

"Also available. You can watch your movie here too. I see that you rented one."

"Fine. And I am not lifting a finger to help with work."

"Of course not. You deserve a good rest. Let's go eat because I am starving!"

And that is how I got cajoled into spending another night at the office. We ate dinner, kissed a little and then he went back to work. I, on the other hand, pop in that movie that I rented. Half way through it, I realize that I am not concentrating at all. It doesn't help when I have to turn it on low because I do not want to disturb him. I pause the movie and decide to go to the toilet. Just as I exit the office and set foot on the shared hallway, I hear a man grunting followed by the moans of a woman from the office right opposite ours.

_Good that someone is getting some tonight_, I thought sarcastically.

I complete my journey to the loo and finish my business. Then I make my way back to the office. My ears once again assaulted by the animalistic groans of lovemaking, which by the way, is getting more urgent than before. A cruel reminder that I am going to be unsatisfied again tonight. It sucks to have a workaholic boyfriend when you have a high sex drive. I sigh in resignation as I reenter my office space.

"Hey, I got worried when I looked up and didn't see you," he says as I enter.

"Just went to the washroom." I drop heavily unto the couch and un-pause the movie.

"What's got you down?"

"People are doing it across the hallway and I am watching a movie that I am not interested in."

"You want to do it?" he says suggestively.

"Nah. You have work to do. I can wait another night."

"I can always spare some time for my beloved."

"I don't want 'some time'. I want 'quality time'. I can wait one more night. Just get your work done so that we can leave."

He walks over to sit down beside me on the couch and starts to trace nonsense patterns with his finger on my inner thigh.

"Are you sure?" he asks, the voice a low baritone.

I love his bedroom voice. The lower it is, the more bothered and hot I get. I feel something stir in my pants. I pick up his offensive hand and drop it into his own lap.

"Tomorrow," I say firmly.

"But you are tenting in your pants already." He cups his hand over my groin and gives it a good rub.

My breath hitches then I let out a "Mmmm" soon after.

"Yah, I should go take care of that."

"I can take care of it for you. Just say the word and I'll be at your service." He picks up my hand and kisses my knuckles one by one.

I pull my hand away and caress his cheek.

"Go get your work done," I say it slowly this time, "And if you finish it earlier, we might be able to fit in a round." I check the time on my watch then say, "Though I doubt it would be possible."

"Then what are you going to do? I am starting to get in the mood myself," he encourages, while nuzzling my neck with his nose. "So why don't we just give in to the atmosphere now? What do you say?"

"I would say serves you right for leaving me alone for a week so this is your punishment. I will go into the next room to take care of my problem while you get back to work before you get even more distracted."

I push away from him and off from the couch, exit his office to go into the meeting room next door then close the door behind me. I pick a seat that faces the door and starts to count. 1… 2…

I hear hurried footsteps soon after and they quiet down as they got nearer to the door. 13… 14… 15…

The door inches open into a crack and a curious eye come into the light. 16… 17…

It scans the room slowly to ascertain my whereabouts.

"You might want to check back again later after I pull down my pants," I call out.

"You tricked me!" He pushes the door open completely and steps in.

"No such thing. I was just trying to get into the mood before pulling my pants down."

I undid my belt under the meeting room table. The sound of the belt buckle being manipulated rings in the silent room. _Clink clink._ Then I undid my button too and slide the zipper down. I wonder if he can hear that as clearly as the belt. I maneuver my pants and boxers down to my ankles, the belt buckle made a dull sound when it collided with the carpeted floor. I wrap my fingers around my hardening cock and stroke it gently. And I was careful to perform all that under the table and out of his sight. His eyes are getting wilder by the millisecond.

"Are you not going back to work?" My breathing gets heavier, slower and more audible.

"Are you kidding me? My boyfriend, who by the way hasn't touched me for a week, tells me he is going into the next room to play with himself. How can anyone concentrate after that?"

"And whose sick idea is it to leave a boyfriend with a high sex drive all lonely for a week?"

"It's not a sick idea, honey. It's work. I'm not a sadist who loves negligent games."

"Then go finish your work like a good boy. I will make sure to be quiet so I don't disturb you."

"I won't be able to get anything done with my imagination running wild like this. Please, honey, just let me do you. Once, or half, whatever."

"Half? You intend to leave me hanging?"

"No no, god no. I meant you can leave _me_ hanging. Whatever makes you happy. Okay?"

I toe off the garments around my ankles and walk up to him clad in my shirt and socks. I pull his shirt free from his pants then unbutton it with my teeth while making quick work of his belt and pants. When he is as stark naked as the day he was born, save for the socks (because I think it is too much work and unnecessary to take them off), I kneel down in front of him. I round my hands to his back thighs and up to his ass, feeling the soft, downy hair on his skin. I can feel his muscles tensing under taut skin. I dip my nose into his, equally soft and downy, pubic hair and inhale his manly scent that is heavily spiked with intoxicating pheromones. I'm dizzy with lust just doing that.

I take his almost fully erect cock into my hand and weigh it for a moment. Then I press it against my tongue to taste it. I put it into my mouth to warm it. And finally I push it in all the way to the hilt to swallow it. God, how I miss this. One lonely week and I already missed it to death. I want this dick. I want this dick so much I want to own it, and the person that it is attached to. Again and again I push the subject of my wet dreams down my throat. I forgot how nice it is to feel it twitching in my throat and wetting my mouth with precum. By now he is in his full glory, all nine and a half inches of him. I draw him out of my mouth and swallow.

"Someone's happy to get some attention tonight. Your precum is pretty thick," I say, as I lift my eyes to look at him.

"What do you think? It's been a week."

"Don't you at least relieve yourself?"

"By not touching you? Hardly seems to warrant the trouble."

He pulls me up to kiss me but I push him away slightly.

"Now what?" He sounds almost annoyed.

"I just did fellatio on you. If you kiss me now you would be tasting yourself."

"Right now, even if you tell me that you have been brushing your teeth with tuna fish all your life, I won't be disgusted enough to not make out with you. I want you. Right here, right now, no exceptions." He plants a wet one on me and slips me the tongue for a while. "And later, I will blow you then kiss you all over again so that we will even out. Okay?" He covers my mouth with his once more and in that instant, I know I won't be speaking anything intelligent any time soon.

He walks me backwards till the bottom of my buttcheeks hit the table top, then he pushes me down onto the table. Come tomorrow, we will sit around this table, with the other colleagues, and try to nonchalantly conduct the routine morning meeting while remembering what we've done tonight. The idea itself excites me to no end.

As we play tonsil tennis, he rips my shirt apart with sheer strength, not caring that I would have nothing to wear on the way home later. At that moment, frankly, I didn't give a shit either. I love these needy kisses that are heavily laden with sexual intent. They are the best kisses ever. The message echoing at the back of these kisses rings loud and clear in my mind: I need you in all desperation. These kisses are so deep and strong that it can almost suck the soul out of me.

He kisses down my chest and abs until he reaches my manhood. Taking me into his mouth, he fulfills his promise of a blowjob. But that didn't last long before he shifts his attention southwards to my anus. Long, purposeful licks wet my entrance before he pushes a warm, taut tongue through my ring of muscles. I feel his tongue twisting and turning inside me, wetting my walls and widening my hole. After I loosen up a bit, he licks two fingers and pushes them in. I claw at his forearms at the sudden intrusion. He waits for a moment as I get use to his fingers. However, being the impatient man that he is, he didn't wait long. He wastes no time in locating my good spot. I writhe and moan on the table as his fingers torments me sweetly. My hands grip his forearms with increasing strength. He is going to bruise tomorrow and maybe even bleed a little from the clawing before. Good thing he will be all covered up when he goes to court.

"Hurry up or I will come soon," I urge.

He flips us over so he is sitting on the edge of the table and I am straddling him.

"If you can't wait, then put me inside yourself," he taunts.

I lower myself gingerly onto his member. Resting my palms on his shoulder for leverage, I ride him. Slowly at first, though increasing in speed rapidly. Our moans and grunts echo loudly in the confined space. I did not remember if he closed the door behind him just now but I can't be bothered to check now. He smacks me squarely on my right ass cheek, causing me to tremble and I pause for the briefest of moments in my riding before I continue my motions. I feel the aftershock of his smack tingling under my skin on my ass.

"Do the other side," I plead breathlessly.

"Gladly," he replies, followed by a resounding smacking sound originating from between my left ass cheek and his left hand. The same tremble, pause and tingling sensation ensues.

Holding my buttcheeks firmly in both hands, he squeezes them hard, driving the pain home again. That knocked the breath out of me. Somewhere along the period of intercourse, we feel the table tipping slightly under our combined weight and momentum, so we had to shift to the middle of the table. He plunges himself into me again, from the back this time. I try to grab at the flat tabletop in my delirious state, knowing full well how stupid it is. But I can't help it, I'm feeling too good!

"Drake, baby, I need to hold on to something or I will go mad," I say, turning my head around to look at him with tears in my eyes.

I feel him throb inside of me and I moan rather loudly. He turns me around and pulls my arms around his neck. Then he wraps my legs around his waist and says, "Hold on tight then."

He lifts me a few inches off the tabletop completely. I am taken by surprise and almost released my grip before my survival instincts kick in and I grip on tighter.

He gives an amused laugh then asks me if I am ready. I give him the go ahead. He starts by rocking me back and forth in small motions. Then it got bigger, until he is able to pull away from me slightly before thrusting into me again. At one point, the motion is so big that he would pull out of me completely then slam right back in to the hilt in a flash. It is so exhilarating! I finally understand the invention of a sex sling. The feeling of being suspended in midair is not something that is describable. Needless to say, the decibels of my moans are already beyond my control.

"Ahh…! Drake! Draco! I'm coming… Comi-," I scream. White fluid shoots from my penis unto our stomachs and my anus squeeze against his swollen rod.

"Tight! Ahh… A little more…Ahh… aaahh… Oh Harry! Nngghh… Oh… OOHH…," he shouts.

I can feel a wet warmth covering my inside as he thrust into me some more to ride out his orgasm. My cock twitches wildly against my abdomen as I feel his cock rubbing against my prostate in my hypersensitive, after-orgasm state.

We drop heavily unto the table after everything is done. I feel his body weighing heavily on me, his warmth radiating from his skin unto mine and our sweat mingling together into its own concoction. Our limbs are a tangled mess and so are our interlinked fingers. His stubble is sharp against my chest. I look up to the ceiling and notice something for the first time today.

"Hey Drake?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Do we turn off the security camera at night?"

"No, why?"

"I think we just made our first sex tape."


End file.
